


Satisfying Victory

by zarabithia



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Except Palpatine Because Fuck that Guy, M/M, Multi, Past Pairings Include Obi-Wan/Everyone, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 21:12:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15348828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: The Force gives and Ahsoka takes.  (Or, Ahsoka goes back in time and is totally going to fix everything. But there’s another order of business to attend to first.)





	Satisfying Victory

In theory, Ahsoka has known that time travel is possible since the day Ezra Bridger violated the rules of time and space to save her. 

But in practice, she still doesn't know how to respond when she wakes up and finds herself looking at an Obi-Wan whose hair is too long and an Anakin who still has a braid in his hair.

She doesn't know how to respond to a galaxy where the lightness of the Force still sings around her, instead of one where the dark side is a nearly suffocating presence. 

"Miss?" Obi-Wan says, his voice full of concern, but lacking the pain that it would clearly carry if he knew what the future promised. "Are you alright?" 

"She's obviously taken a tumble and hit her head, Master, I don't think she's alright," Anakin's voice says and... 

_Anakin's voice._

She knows it's him, but the voice still makes her react before she can think about it. Her hand reaches up and touches his face, cupping the soft, non-scarred flesh between her fingers. Surprise flares in his eyes and there's hesitation for a moment, confusion ... 

But then Ahsoka feels it, the old remnants of their bond, and she knows he feels it too. It's not enough to make him ask questions she isn't ready to answer yet, but it is enough to ... make him feel the comfort that she feels. Hers is bone deep, maybe deeper; for Anakin, trust never comes that easy, but he relaxes into her touch. The distrust settles, and hides itself deep, the way Anakin always has.

"I'm fine," she says, and it is all at once the most truthful thing she's ever said and the biggest lie. 

"You're a Jedi," Anakin says, full of confidence. 

Why ... why does that sound wrong? For Anakin to be confident? Hadn't he always been? Hadn't he always been her strong, confident ...slightly arrogant ... Master?

No, Ahsoka realizes with a sense of horror she has to work to push down. He hadn't. Towards the end ... before she'd left them both, it hadn't been that way at all. 

How could she have missed that? 

"Not quite," she says. "I ... didn't get the training that a Jedi gets." 

That's true. Maybe later, she will tell them a greater truth. But it is true enough that they do not feel the lack of truth in her answer. Anakin looks over at Obi-Wan and says, "I almost didn't, either. I wouldn't have, if Master Obi-Wan hadn't taken pity on me." 

She knows that Obi-Wan is rolling his eyes, but she still turns to look at him. Oh, the lack of wrinkles that frame those eyes. Had she never noticed how easy it was to stare at them? 

"It wasn't quite pity, Anakin. You have been a gifted and talented student," Obi-Wan says. 

Ahsoka knows that he means it, and the pleased blush the spreads over Anakin's face tells her that for once, Anakin knows as well. Ahsoka is grateful for it, because if she everything goes the same as it always had ...

(It won't, a furious part of her demands. It can't.) 

... then at least once, Anakin knew the truth of how Obi-Wan felt. 

"And he had a great teacher," Ahsoka whispers, and she reaches out with her free hand to caress Obi-Wan's cheek. The beard she remembers is thin, and a darker red than it should be, and she can see the startled look on his face as well. Maybe it's too much, because Obi-Wan has always been the guarded one. But she cannot help herself, because she has missed Anakin...

But oh, she has missed her _other_ Master too.

"Do you two need some time alone?" Anakin asks, and he sounds so unsure. 

"No," Ahsoka says. "I don't think any of us should be _alone_." 

Her grip tightens needfully on them both, and Obi-Wan raises both of his brows in amusement. "My, you're very bold." 

It was, at that moment, that an enemy Ahsoka doesn't immediately recognize makes a loud crashing noise several feet away. 

"Oh, the pirates," Obi-Wan says with a sigh as he immediately sits up. "They're very bold, too, I'm afraid."

"Too bold. I thought we defeated them already." Anakin gives her his hand and pulls her to her feet. "We'll protect you, my lady. Just try to stay out of the range of fire." 

She should be annoyed at the idea of being protected, but there is too much of a lingering ache in her heart at the fact that she once again has an Anakin who cares about her safety – one who isn't trying to kill her. And Obi-Wan is right there beside her.

"Thanks; won't need it," she says, and removes her lightsabers.

"Two?" Anakin says as the pirates advance. "Why don't I get two lightsabers?" 

"You couldn't keep up," Ahsoka retorts. 

Obi-Wan's laughter mingles in the air with Anakin's indignant shout; both sounds are lost to the sound of the oncoming battle, but Ahsoka relishes them with a fondness that she has spent more than twenty years trying to suppress. 

~ 

Before, Ahsoka took fighting beside them in battle for granted. How many times had they charged an enemy, with Master Kenobi on one side and Master Skywalker on another side? 

_One Padawan to a Master_ had been the rule, and Ahsoka had lost count of how many people looked the other way when it was clear that the Kenobi-Skywalker team was violating that rule with her. 

Before, Barriss had wondered how Ahsoka was ever going to fight on her own when she was so dependent upon the two other Jedi. Barriss had pointed out, many times, that Jedi do not work in the types of tribes that Togruta do. 

_Jedi do not, but we do_ , Ahsoka had always said. _And it works for us._

Before, that had been true. But then... it hadn't been. 

Ahsoka doesn't know what the situation is with the pirates, but she knows that the Force whirls around her joyfully, embracing the decades old familiarity of their teamwork in a way that inspires her to jump higher, fight better, and frankly, show off. 

Before, they had both taught her so much. 

_Let me show you how well I listened_ , Ahsoka thinks. 

~ 

There are so many pirates. None of them are a match for Hondo, of course. But there are so many of them, and the battle is longer than it should be, in this time of relative Galactic Peace. 

"I suppose I have to surrender, then," a tall black human who looks familiar in a way that Ahsoka can't quite place says. The tall woman is among the last of them remaining who are not injured or worse. 

"Perhaps you would also like to leave the good people of Taris alone," Obi-Wan suggests. "So that we do not have to have another Jedi ... negotiation with your pirate crew." 

"But my dear Kenobi, what would the fun of that be?" she retorts. "Live to play another day, after all?" 

"Of course, Captain Calrissian," Obi-Wan sighs, and Ahsoka bites back a laugh as she watches the pirates retreat. The great general of the rebel alliance had a family member who was a pirate? Who would have suspected? 

When they do retreat, Anakin and Obi-Wan come to great her, and Anakin is the first to speak.

"I still think we should have rounded them up. They do this all the time! Why aren't they in a Republic prison cell?" 

Oh, that _is_ Anakin, so full of indignant rage at the idea of any injustice in the world. Why had that changed? How had it changed? Had something shifted after she'd walked away? Why hadn't Obi-Wan realized it? Why ... why hadn't she realized that she was leaving behind a man who needed her so much? 

"The Republic does not have the resources to fight all of the pirates in the galaxy, Anakin," Obi-Wan says patiently. To Ahsoka, he says, "You fought very well, Miss...?" 

"Ahsoka," she says. 

"Ahsoka?" Anakin asks. "There's an Ahsoka Tano back at the creche. She's a Togruta. Kicked me once." 

"You deserved it," Ahsoka says easily. "And Ahsoka ... is a pretty common Togruta name." 

"Your markings look the same," Obi-Wan notes, and Ahsoka wants to tell him the truth. She has never purposefully lied to Obi-Wan, that she can recall. She doesn't want to start.

But the Force tells her to hold back. She supposes that's sensible. She can't stay here. If she is going to change the galaxy, she has to leave them behind. She can't be part of their team again. 

Sidious... Palpatine is still out there. So is Dooku. If Ahsoka is going to prevent the rise of Darth Vader, she can't do it at his side. 

So she swallows back the truth and answers, "No markings on Togrutas are the same, though to non-Togrutas, they may appear that way." 

Anakin laughs beside her, and it is a triumphant shout into the Force. "I like her, Master. She sasses you worse than I do, and she can fight." 

"Yes, I noticed. Both of those things," Obi-Wan says in his dry lovable way that makes Ahsoka want to hug him. So she does. 

He tenses only briefly before returning the hug. "Very, very bold," he says, but his voice is warm, and it is not a reprimand. 

"I learned from the best," she says and she hugs him tighter, briefly, before letting go. 

"Definitely not trained by a Jedi, then," Anakin blurts.

The hurt that Ahsoka feels, around the hole in her heart that used to belong to Anakin, aches so strongly that it gives way to something else entirely. Laughter bubbles up, and her gaze rests upon Obi-Wan's round cheeks. So plump ... he's still eating and sleeping properly, because there is no war. 

(There won't be one, she thinks, viciously enough that they should have heard it, but they don't. Perhaps her shields... saved her from the Inquisitors and saves them from her hurt.) 

"Oh? Are you saying you cannot be bold, young Padawan? Are you perhaps too young?" Ahsoka asks.

"I am 18!" Anakin says indignantly. "And trust me, my lady, I can be very bold indeed. You might not be able to keep up with my boldness." 

It's such a ridiculous thing to say, but Ahsoka contemplates that he is still a year away from meeting Padmé for the second time. Will he develop better lines by then? She hopes so. She can't imagine that working on someone as elegant as Padmé Amidala. 

Ahsoka glances over to Obi-Wan. "I think you could keep up with us both," she says. 

Neither Anakin nor Obi-Wan disagree, and more importantly, for the time being, she doesn't have to _let them go._ That can wait, until after. 

~ 

Later, Ahsoka will try to make excuses for the fact that she takes them both. Oh, certainly, that is more than to be expected in Togruta culture, which has never cared much for monogamy the way humans tend to. 

But the Force has to have brought her back for a reason, and later, she will judge herself for taking selfish pleasure as her first act when she has been given a second chance. 

Later, she will push away the guilt at the fact that they don't know who she is, and their full consent can therefore not be given. 

She will not think about the fact that her teenage Padawan years dreamed of the feel of them, and that when she was given a chance to save the world, she first gave into a hormonal desire that should have disappeared the day she walked away from the Order. 

Later, she will try to justify her actions as a simple resurgence of those hormones. 

She will ignore the way that her heart sings with joy and her brain screams _attachment_ with each caress. 

~ 

The Force gives, and Ahsoka takes. 

For now, she watches as Obi-Wan sheds his shirt, completely okay with the concept of going to bed with a stranger and his Padawan. She should be more surprised, because the Obi-Wan she had known had been so closed off... this never would have happened. 

But the galaxy is not caught up in war, and so Obi-Wan is free. He is free to wrap himself around her. His lips are gentle as they kiss the sides of her lekku, but his hands are bolder as they slip beneath her robes. 

She wonders what her white robes must look like to them, but she doesn't ask. 

"Are you going to join us, Anakin?" Obi-Wan asks. His breath is hot on her lekku, and she shivers, pushing herself backwards into Obi-Wan's steady grip. 

"Don't get started without me," Anakin says.

"We might," Ahsoka retorts. "If he keeps doing that, and you keep being so slow." 

It's a banter that he doesn't remember, but Ahsoka does; it's a banter that the Force remembers too, and it teases them with a kind of warmth that makes Ahsoka pusher harder against Obi-Wan's muscled form. Without a war to consume him, Obi-Wan is still covered well with muscles, but there is a normal layer of body fat over them; the war has not eaten away at everything yet. 

(It won't, she whispers to the Force. Let me have this one selfish thing, and then we will stop it all from happening.) 

He is steady and hard behind her, and Anakin is laughing in front of them. 

"It is very rude of you both to start, when I'm right here," Anakin says. 

"Then hurry up," she commands. 

Obi-Wan laughs, and Ahsoka is almost startled at the sound, but then Anakin's robes fall to the ground, and he strides over to her, with the confidence that broke her heart earlier.

It still rips into her, but it has another effect now. 

His confidence remains, as he and Obi-Wan take turns removing her robes. It also remains as his hands explore her breasts. His fingers gather the fullness of them in his palms, and it is only then that it dawns on her that both of Anakin's hands are still _flesh._

Her own hands come up to caress his hands, and for a moment, she almost feels dizzy at the full weight of how different this world is. 

"Is this okay?" Anakin asks.

It's wonderful; it's wonderful, except the hand she has always dreamed of touching her has not always been flesh. But she is selfish, for now, because she squeezes his fingers, so tightly that her breasts hurt from the pain.

"It's wonderful," she says. 

"Do you hear that, Obi-Wan?" Anakin says. "My hands are wonderful. Yours don't seem very busy." 

"Oh, is it going to be like that, is it?" Obi-Wan says. Ahsoka doesn't even know why he is surprised in the least, but she doesn't have time to verbalize it, before his hands decide to get very busy indeed. They move from her waist, where they had been holding her steady as she leaned into him, around to her hips. Obi-Wan pauses as his fingers graze over scars. 

Ahsoka knows he must wonder where they came from, but the answer is a war he cannot ever know. And some of the answers are from the man who Obi-Wan and Ahsoka are sharing. 

But Obi-Wan is not suspicious, and he is not worried. His hands accept the scars that exist as part of the necessary path, and then they dip between her legs. 

"She's very quiet, Master," Anakin teases. "Perhaps your hands are not busy enough." 

The teasing remains, even as their positions change. Even as they take to the floor of the ship that is smaller than anything Ahsoka ever remembers the Jedi using, the easy banter continues. 

"Anakin likes to be on the bottom, because he needs the attention," Obi-Wan murmurs. 

"Obi-Wan likes being on top, because he needs to be bossy," Anakin retorts.

"Is there anything you want, Ahsoka?" Obi-Wan murmurs into her Lekku. It sends a shiver all the way down her back, one that travels directly between her legs. 

"I want to see Anakin's face," she says. 

"A handsome face it is," Anakin chimes in. 

"Very," Obi-Wan says, "Although perhaps not as handsome as he believes." 

Anakin pouts, but motions to Ahsoka to join him. He is obviously not a virgin, and the way he and Obi-Wan move together, it becomes obvious that they have shared their nights together before. The fact that their ship also carries a ready supply of lube also makes that abundantly clear. 

She wonders, briefly, if that continued. If it will continue, after Padmé. Did Anakin betray one lover, or two, when he fell to the dark side? 

But she cannot think of Vader now. Not now, when she mounts Anakin and begins to rock back and forth, giving him the time that he needs to get adjusted to the way Togruta biology wraps around his cock. He seems pleasantly surprised, but Obi-Wan does not. 

"Not your first time with a Togruta, then?" she teases him, while Anakin gasps beneath her. 

Obi-Wan smiles, with the power of a sun. "It would make me less of a gentleman to tell, wouldn't it?" 

"It makes you less of a gentleman not to take proper care of the lady," Anakin retorts. 

"True," Ahsoka agrees. She leans down to kiss Anakin's smirking mouth, swallowing his reply whole, while offering Obi-Wan easy access. 

His mouth may not tell of past experiences, but his fingers maneuver within her with an ease that speaks volumes, before he enters her as well. Only when Ahsoka has them both inside of her does she let go of Anakin's lips, and that is mostly because she has no choice; she cannot moan and keep her steady possession of Anakin’s mouth at the same time. 

"She is not so quiet now, Anakin," Obi-Wan murmurs, and he breaths into her lekku again – closer this time - which sends a white-hot flash of pleasure coursing through Ahsoka. Her nails dig into Anakin's shoulder blades for support, and her hips thrust down so rapidly that a loud gasp escapes Anakin. 

When he can breath properly again, he laughs beneath her and says, "Must be my pretty face, Master." 

It would be so easy to get lost, here. Among their casually tossed words and their easy, never cruel mocking, it would be so easy for Ahsoka to get lost in the luminous relief of being between their gentle teasing. It would be so easy to allow herself to focus on nothing but Anakin's crooked smile, Obi-Wan's steady hands, and the satisfying victory of being between them.

It would be so easy ... 

And so, Ahsoka does. 

For a few minutes, the war is as far away for Ahsoka as it is for the two men she is between. 

~

For now, Ahsoka lies between them as Anakin yawns and Obi-Wan traces an errant scar on Ahsoka's naked hip. "These look like war scars," he says, and Ahsoka wonders hysterically what he thinks he knows about war. 

That isn't fair; Obi-Wan was never Anakin, and she knows about his past. She knows of Melida/Daan and Mandalore, but she also knows that they were mere skirmishes compared to what is coming. 

For now, Ahsoka thinks she cannot bring the war to him sooner than it is due. "The Outer Rim is a wild place," she says. "But I wouldn't call it a war." 

"Slavery?" Anakin asks, and his thumb presses a spot left by a version of him that will no longer exist, if Ahsoka has anything to do with it. 

For now, she delivers a kinder truth. "The worst kind you can imagine," she answers. 

She has to go, to make sure it is stopped. 

For now, she must get dressed and depart. "Perhaps we will see each other again," Obi-Wan tells her, and Anakin nods his agreement. 

She stands there, soaks in their happiness through the Force, and tries to memorize the way it feels to be surrounded by their light. "I would bet on it," she says.

~ 

But when eight days have passed on Coruscant, she knows that is not Obi-Wan and Anakin who will come to find her. 

After all, the single lightsaber through the Chancellor’s heart is a matter for the Council. Although she did not do so the first time around, Ahsoka waits for them to arrive and deliver judgment.

After all, there is much she has to tell.


End file.
